Um amor em segredo
by Katty G
Summary: O que fazer quando nos apaixonamos pelo nosso odioso professor de poções? E tudo por causa do maldito baile de Natal! A vida de Hermione Granger mudará para sempre quando descobrir o que é amar de verdade...SSHG
1. Chapter 1 O maldito baile!

O maldito baile!

-Por favor Hermione! – implorou pela enésima vez, Ron.

Hermione, Harry e Ron estavam num corredor em direcção à sala comum. Tinham vindo da biblioteca onde Hermione tentou que acabassem os seus deveres mas que, devido a sussurros (altos demais) das raparigas que ocupavam a mesa do lado, se tornou impossível. Odeava que a perturbassem durante os seus estudos, ainda mais quando se encontravam na biblioteca que era para ser um lugar silêncioso, onde se pudessem concentrar nos livros. Ah e como se isso não chegasse ainda havia a parte do Ron ser um idiota. Estava fúriosa!

-Já disse que não Ronald! Não me obrigues a mandar-te para a enfermaria! – avisou Hermione. Não estava com paciência para aturar as infantilidades de Ron depois do ocurrido na biblioteca.

-Tens de me ajudar com a Parvati, tenho de conseguir ir ao baile com ela. – pediu Ron cuidadosamente quando finalmente chegaram ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

-Agora já pedes a minha ajuda não é? Mas quando estavamos na biblioteca...

* * *

Flash Back

Hermione ao contrário da maioria do colégio não estava muito contente com a ideia do baile de Natal que se aproximava. Não gostava propriamente de festas e o seu último baile não tinha corrido muito bem acabando de uma forma muito triste para si. Além disso, preferia estar sentada num dos fofos sofás da sala comum dos Gryffindor a ler um bom livro sobre Runas Antigas que estar num vestido apertado e a dançar com uns sapatos muito incômodos.

Mas agora tinha de ouvir constantemente quase todo o colégio a falar sobre o maldito baile. Parecia que não havia outro assunto a não ser que roupa vestir ou como seria o baile desta vez. Estava a ficar verdadeiramente farta mas não podia proibir que parassem de falar disso, aliás, até tentava se mostrar o mais interessada possível quando falavam com ela sobre isso, mas não podia admitir que até na biblioteca fosse ouvir conversas sobre o baile.

Ela, Ron e Harry estavam sentados na mesa do costume, junto à janela, na qual se podia ver os leves e brancos flocos de neve a cair. Gostava de se sentar perto daquela janela e, de entre as suas leituras, observar a paisagem. Dava para ver a parte do castelo que ela julgava ser as masmorras de Snape, os jardins e uma parte da Floresta Proibida.

Desviou os olhos da janela, tinha estado a observar um grupo de Slytherins que falavam com Snape junto ao lago, e voltou a prestar atenção ao pergaminho. Já estava quanse a acabar quando escutou sussurros vindos da mesa do lado. Bufou e voltou a escrever que ingredientes eram fundamentais para a preparação da poção do sono sem sonhos.

-Não pode ser, o Lois não anda com aquela estúpida, ele vai comigo ao baile! – exclamou uma das raparigas alto demais estando numa biblioteca.

Foi a gota de àgua para Hermione. Para além de estarem a perturbarem-na, de falarem alto, ainda referiam o maldito baile!

Pousou o pergaminho com a última palavra que tinha escrito sobre a poção, a meio e levantou-se assustando Harry e Ron que pararam de escrever e olharam para ela.

-O que é que se passa Hermione? – perguntou-lhe Harry surpreendido.

Por sua vez, Hermione não respondeu, em vez disso dirigiu-se até à outra mesa e colocou ambas as mãos sobre esta apoiando o seu corpo sobre elas e inclinando-se para a frente. As raparigas, que agora reparava pertencerem a Ravenclaw, calaram-se, trocaram olhares entre si e olharam para ela interrogativamente.

-O que é que queres? – inquiriu a rapariga que tinha falado alto demais e incitado Hermione a tomar aquela atitude.

-Queria saber se poderiam conversar sobre o maldito baile noutro sítio! – respondeu Hermione e continuou – Se ainda não perceberam isto é uma biblioteca e com vocês aos gritos não consigo acabar o que estou a fazer!

-Nós não estavamos aos gritos! – defendeu-se a tal rapariga.

-Claro que não estavam aos gritos, só falavam alto demais – disse Hermione sarcásticamente. Geralmente não se exaltava muito pelo contrário, era calma por natureza mas se havia coisa que a deixava fora de si era ser interrompida quando estava a fazer os seus deveres.

-Vá lá Hermione não precisas de exagerar... – tentou acalma-la Ron mas recebendo uma mirada assassina em troca, por parte da sua amiga.

-Ele tem razão, estás a exagerar, nós não temos a culpa que ninguém queira ir contigo ao baile! – exclamou a Ravenclaw com um sorriso de burla nos lábios.

Hermione teve de reunir todo o seu auto-control para não efeitiçar a rapariga naquele instante. Era verdade que ainda ninguém a tinha convidado para o baile mas isso não a preocupava, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como os exames no próximo ano, por exemplo. Mas a maneira como aquela rapariga disse isso maguou-a. Fez-lhe perceber que nenhum rapaz a achava minimamente interessante para a convidarem, o que era completamente compreensível pois eles estavam interessados em raparigas lindissimas não em raparigas inteligentes. Sabia que não era muito bonita e que não contribuía para tentar parece-lo mas simplesmente queria que gostassem dela por aquilo que era e não pela beleza exterior.

Ultimamente estava sempre com o cabelo amarrado pois não tinha paciência para tentar domar a sua juba e andava sempre com livros nos braços e na mala, que estava sempre cheia e consequentemente, pesada. Além disso passava os dias praticamente na biblioteca o que desencorajava qualquer rapaz a se aproximar dela.

-Como é que sabes que ninguém quer ir comigo ao baile? – inquiriu Hermione procurando apoio nos seus amigos que se encontravam atrás dela prontos a intervirem caso acontecesse uma catástrofe.

-Ora, não é difícil deduzir, quem é que quereria ir contigo? – rematou a Ravenclaw sabendo estar a ganhar pontos.

-Sabes, ela tem razão Hermione, como é que alguém quereria ir contigo se a única coisa em que pensas é em livros? – concordou Ron fazendo com que Hermione saisse a correr da biblioteca e recebendo um olhar acusador por parte de Harry que saíu atrás da amiga.

Hermione não pode evitar derramar lágrimas, o seu amigo em vez de ficar do seu lado tinha dado razão àquelas raparigas. Estava muito triste com ele, sabia que às vezes Ron era um prefeito idiota mas mesmo assim conseguia magoá-la muito.

Ouviu passos a aproximarem-se dela e levantou a cabeça que estava entre os joelhos. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e dedicou-lhe um dos seus melhores sorrisos que derretiam Hogwarts inteiro. Harry sabia como animar alguém, era muito terno conseguia saber as melhores palavras a serem ditas nas mais variadas ocasiões. Apesar de ter muitos problemas e uma vida cheia de sofrimento, estava sempre pronto para ajudar os outros e era isso uma das coisas que Hermione admirava nele.

-Como é que sabias que estava aqui? – perguntou passado alguns minutos de silêncio onde ambos limitavam-se a observar o lago à sua frente.

-Advinhei, deve ser influência das aulas da Trelawney . – disse Harry tentando parecer o mais inocente possível e roubando um riso de Hermione. Era difícil não rir perante a imagem de Harry a imitar as expressões da Trelawney.

-Tens definitivamente o dom, já sei quem pode substituir a Trelawney nas aulas de advinhação. Quem sabe assim volte a frequentá-las. – considerou Hermione entrando na brincadeira do amigo.

-Vou pensar no teu conselho, mas agora a sério, não ligues ao que o Ron disse, já sabes como ele é, fala sem pensar.

-Eu sei, mas às vezes é dificil não ficar zangada com ele. Podia não ser tão directo né? Eu sei que o que ele disse é verdade mas... – observou Hermione ficando séria. Sabia prefeitamente que Ron tinha razão mas isso não tornava o que ele disse menos mau.

-O quê que é verdade? O facto de só pensares em livros? – indagou Harry.

-Sim. – anuiu Hermione

-Mas tu não pensas só em livros, também pensas em como ganhar mais uma discusão com Ron. – comentou Harry a rir.

Hermione sabia que ele estava a tentar fazer com que ela se senti-se melhor e estava a conseguir pois juntou-se ao amigo nas gargalhadas. Era verdade, ela praticamente tinha sempre razão quando brigava com Ron o que era uma coisa frequente.

-Mudando de assunto, com quem é que tu pensas ir a esse maldito baile? – perguntou Hermione, sabia que Ginny queria ir com ele e que ele gostava dela. Não percebia como é que ainda não namoravam se gostavam um do outro.

-Pois... eu queria ir com a Ginny mas...

-Mas o quê? Só tens de a convidar! – interrompeu Hermione para não permitir que ele começasse com as suas dúvidas.

-... e se ela não quiser ir comigo? – prosseguiu Harry com o olhar preso nos sapatos.

-Porque não haveria de querer ir contigo Harry? Todas as raparigas do colégio dariam tudo para ser o teu par. – elucidou Hermione. Por onde quer que passasse ouvia raparigas das diversas casas a suspirarem pelo seu amigo até as da Slytherin matinham paixões secretas por Harry o que era fácil de perceber pois além de ser um dos rapazes mais bonitos de Hogwarts era muito simpático e ingénuo, enfim, o sonho de qualquer rapariga. Mas apesar de ser isso tudo Hermione só o podia amar como um irmão assim como a Ron pois já se conheciam há 6 anos e tinham uma relação de amizade muito forte e qualquer outro tipo de relação era impossível.

-Que exagero! – disse Harry corado.

-Convida a Ginny ambos sabemos que gostas dela. – sugeriu Hermione divertida com a reacção de Harry.

-É assim tão fácil de perceber? – perguntou preocupado encarando Hermione.

-Para quem é perceptivel sim até é... – observou Hermione pondo um ar pensativo e tirando a língua de fora para o amigo. – Bem é melhor irmos para dentro o Ron já deve andar à nossa procura pelo castelo inteiro.

-Já não estás chateada com ele? – perguntou Harry levantando-se e sacudindo as calças e a túnica que estava cheia de erva.

-Estou mas desta vez desculpo-o. – disse Hermione levantando-se também e imitando Harry.

* * *

Final Flash Back

-Vá lá Hermione eu já te pedi desculpa! – lembrou Ron quando entravam na sala comum. Estava cheia de alunos do quarto ano que falavam animadamente sobre o (não era dificil de advinhar) baile. Era a primeira vez que participavam num por isso era normal que estivessem tão contentes com a ideia.

-E eu já a aceitei mas isso não quer dizer que me esqueci do que aconteceu. – elucidou Hermione tomando o caminho para o seu quarto que compartilhava com as suas amigas.

-Por favor Hermione és a minha última esperança! Eu retiro tudo o que disse na biblioteca, não sei o que seria da minha vida sem ti. – implorou Ron pondo-se de joelhos e fazendo cara de cachorro.

-Está bem eu vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não prometo nada. – acabou por ceder Hermione.

-Obrigado Hermione, és um máximo! – exclamou Ron dando-lhe um ruidoso beijo na bochecha.

Depois de se despedir dos rapazes finalmente conseguiu subir para o seu quarto. Estava cansada. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu só pedia por uma cama quentinha e fofa onde podesse dormir em paz. Mas não foi paz e sossego que encontrou quando abriu a porta do quarto. Havia vestidos, sapatos, escovas e maquilhagem espalhadas pelo chão enquanto que numa cama, mais precisamente na sua cama, estava Ginny, Parvati e Katie Bell. As três estavam sentadas com as pernas cruzadas e comiam chocolates de uma caixa que estava no meio delas.

-Hermione! – exclamou Ginny saltando da cama e puxando-a para esta, novamente.

-O que é que se passa aqui? – perguntou ainda em choque. Lembrava-se de ter deixado as seus livros em cima da sua cama quando saiu dali de manhã e eles já não estavam lá. – Onde é que estão os meus livros? – inquiriu preocupada.

-Acalma-te, os teus livros estão em segurança. Guardamo-los no armário não te preocupes. – contou Ginny saltando para cima da cama e oferecendo-lhe um dos bombons de chocolate que Hermione aceitou. Adorava chocolate, era a sua predição.

-Então vão me contar o que é que estão a fazer aqui reunidas? – perguntou apesar de já saber a resposta.

-Estamos a falar sobre o baile de Natal – esclareceu Katie. Era uma rapariga de cabelos dourados e olhos verde-azulados que andava quase sempre com Parvati.

-Exactamente, já sabes com que vais Hermione? – inquiriu Parvati levando outro bombom à boca.

-Eu não vou ao baile- respondeu Hermione baixando a cabeça.

-Como assim não vais ao baile? Nem penses em não ir Miss Granger, vais nem que tenhamos de te sequestrar! – ameaçou Ginny apontando o dedo indicador ao rosto de Hermione.

-Não me apetece, tenho muita coisa para fazer e ambas sabem perfeitamente que não gosto de bailes além de que ...

-Não começes com as desculpas Hermione Granger. Não vais morrer só por ires ao baile. – disse Ginny levantado-se da cama.

-Mas eu não tenho par nem nada para vestir, para não falar que... – começou a explicar Hermione.

Queria escapar daquela situação, não lhe apetecia mesmo ir ao baile mas sabia que não conseguia escapar delas. Quando o assunto era festas e rapazes elas não paravam enquanto não conseguiam o que queriam.

-Pára! Isso resolve-se, nós também ainda não temos pares e ainda faltam duas semanas para o baile – interrompeu-lhe desta vez Parvati.

-Só espero que o Harry me convide – confessou de repente Ginny que agora estava a apanhar a vária roupa espalhada pelo chão.

Hermione deixou escapar um enorme sorriso. Era bom ver os seus amigos apaixonados e felizes. Tanto Harry como Ginny tinham sorte pois ambos amavam-se mutuamente e tinham tudo para serem felizes juntos.

-Acho que vais ter uma surpresa Ginny – disse Hermione.

-Ele disse-te que me ia convidar? – inquiriu Ginny deixando cair a roupa novamente no chão e amandando-se pra cima da cama junto a Hermione.

-Er...sim disse mais ou menos. – confessou. Ginny estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto e com um ar sonhador tipicamente apaixonado.

* * *

Bem e está aí o primeiro capítulo... O que é que acharam dele? Devo continuar ou não vale a pena? Please deixem Reviews, mesmo que seja para dizer que não presta para nada! ) 


	2. Chapter 2 Tudo por causa de Snape

**Shipper: **Hermione/Snape

**Spoilers: **Até ao quinto livro

**Nota de Autora: **Os personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Esta estória não possui quaisquer fins lucrativos.

Tudo por causa de Snape

Estava na sala comum à já alguns minutos enquanto esperava Harry e Ron para, juntos, tomarem o pequeno-almoço. Era sempre a primeira a descer e consequentemente tinha de pasar alguns momentos de tédio enquanto os seus amigos ganhavam coragem para descer. Mas desta vez, advinhando que ambos os rapazes iam demorar pelo menos mais algum tempo antes de aparecerem, decidiu trazer o livro que Ginny lhe disse para ler.

O título era: "Prepare-se para Amar!" o que tirava logo algum do seu etusiasmo. Não gostava de ler romances, atraía-lhe mais ler algo que se revela-se desafiante para o seu lado lógico e não problemas hormonais de adolescentes. Porém não teve coragem de não aceitar quando Ginny muito simpática o emprestou.

"Vais adorar!"- disse ela.

Hermione tinha algumas dúvidas de que isso fosse mesmo acontecer mas mesmo assim abriu o livro.

Afinal não parecia ser bem um romance, era mais conselhos sobre relações amorosas. Esteve a um ponto de resolver não passar do primeiro parágrafo mas depois lembrou-se que a amiga ficaria desapontada.

Ganhando coragem continou a ler, apesar de na verdade passar de um parágrafo para outro sem o ler na totalidade. Não era hábito seu fazer algo assim, mas aquele livro requeria medidas drásticas.

-Estou cheio de fome! – exclamou Ron enquanto entrava na sala comum seguido por Harry.

Hermione mal os viu entrar na sala escondeu rápidamente o livro, não queria que eles descobrissem que ela na verdade poderia ser uma rapariga normal.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou-os ao mesmo tempo que se levantava do sofá e pegava nos manuais das respectivas aulas do dia.

-Bom dia. – retribuiram os dois.

Juntos chegaram ao Salão Principal onde praticamente todo o castelo tomava um pequeno almoço descansado. Sentou-se entre Harry e Ron e observou todo o salão parando na mesa do corpo docente onde Dumbledore falava algo com Snape.

Ela como ambos os rapazes e praticamente todo o colégio, com excepção dos Slytherin, como é lógico, odeava o professor Snape mas tinha de admitir que era o melhor professor que já tinha tido equiparando-se talvez a McGonagall. Tinha curiosidade em saber se Snape era sempre assim tão frio, se havia mais alguma coisa além de ser insuportavelmente detestável e cruel para não falar em parcial e injusto.

Desviou os olhos de Snape quando este olhou para ela. Não conseguia perceber como é que, de entre tantos alunos, tinha que se aperceber que ela o mirava.

Sem uma ideia melhor, abriu o livro de Aritmancia e começou a rever a matéria da última aula. Já tinha comido os seus ovos estrelados e bebido o seu sumo de abóbora e não estava interessada nas conversas que Ron mantinha com Harry, Dean e Seamus que, provavelmente, era sobre o único assunto que parecia mais lhes agradar, sim tinha a certeza que falavam sobre quidditch.

-Hermione, não apanhas uma congestão? – perguntou de repente o ruivo interrompedo a leitura de Hermione.

-O quê? – inquiriu confundida esta. Não tinha a menor ideia a que se referia Ron.

-Sim Hermione, ler logo pela manhã sobre – tirou-lhe o livro das mãos – Aritmancia, não é saudável!

-O Ron tem razão, o pequeno-almoço não é para ler, tens o dia inteiro para isso. – repreendeu-a Harry divertido.

Está bem, talvez estivesse a exagerar mas que mais podia fazer se os seus amigos só falavam de quidditch? Eles sabiam que ela não via nada de especial em isso, não a podiam censurar por ler o seu muito interessante livro de Aritmancia, não é?

Ia responder alguma coisa inteligente e cheia de argumentos que justificassem o facto de ler um livro em pleno pequeno-almoço mas não teve tempo de transformar os seus pensamentos em palavras pois Ginny e Parvati apareceram nesse instante.

-Olá a todos. – cumprimentou-os Ginny sentando-se ao lado de Dean e em frente de Hermione. Parvati seguiu o exemplo de Ginny e também sentou-se, mas esta à frente de Ron.

Hermione percebeu que os seus dois companheiros ficaram extremamente tensos e um pouco corados quando ambas se lhes juntaram. Era incrível como como ficavam as pessoas quando estavam apaixonadas, ainda bem que isso nunca aconteceu com ela. O mais próximo de se apaixonar que esteve foi quando gostava de Victor no seu quarto ano, mas não era nada que a fizesse ficar vermelha e se comportasse como uma delinquente quando o via.

-Olá Parvat, olá Ginny. Vais ter que aula agora? – indagou Hermione a Ginny tentando começar uma conversa que não fosse quidditch.

-História da Magia – revelou Ginny deixando escapar um suspiro de tédio.

Pessoalmente Hermione não sabia como podiam os seus amigos achar História da Magia assim tão tediante. Está bem que se fosse com outro professor em vez de Binns, as aulas fossem melhores mas mesmo assim até eram interessantes.

-Não me consigo concentrar nessas aulas, ainda mais com o baile para pensar. – declarou Ginny olhando timidamente para Harry que não tirava os olhos do prato à sua frente.

Pronto, estava a ver que nunca mais falavam do baile!

-Hermione queres vir comigo, com a Parvati e com a Katie, amanhã a Hogsmeade? – perguntou Ginny esperançosa.

-Não posso, vou com o Harry e com o Ron. – revelou Hermione. Ia sempre a Hogsmeade com eles os dois e as suas saídas eram sempre (okay, tirando uma vez ou outra) divertidas. Além do mais, sabia que se fosse com elas teria de as ouvir falar constantemente sobre aquele tema que já estava a começar a enlouquece-la.

-Er... Hermione, eu e o Ron não vamos poder ir contigo a Hogsmeade, temos treino de quidditch devido à aproximação contra os Slytherin. – confessou Harry levantando os olhos que até aí mantinham-se fixos no prato.

Hermione olhou zangada para o amigo. Logo quando mais precisava que eles fossem com ela, eles simplesmente não poderiam ir.

-E por que motivo só me contaste agora? Se me tivesses avisado mais cedo não tinha negado umas explicações sobre transfiguração a Ewan. – disse Hermione olhando para a mesa dos Hufflepuff onde um rapaz de cabelos loiros conversava com os amigos.

Ewan tinha-lhe pedido se podia lhe explicar a matéria da aula anterior que tinha sido particularmente difícil e que, muito provavelmente, saíria nos exames. Mas como o fim de semana coincidia com a saída a Hogsmeade teve de se desculpar e explicar que não podia pois tinha o fim de semana ocupado. E agora os seus melhores amigos diziam que ela se negara a ajudá-lo para absolutamente nada. Podia matá-los!

-É que só soubemos ontem e com tudo o que se passou acabei por me esquecer. – se desculpou Harry.

-Não faz mal pode ser que ainda vá a tempo de... – começou por dizer Hermione enquando se ia levantando com a intenção de se dirigir até à mesa dos Hufflepuff mas sendo interrompida pela irmã mais nova de Ron.

-Que bom, então poderás vir connosco, vais te divertir imenso! – exclamou Ginny super entusiasmada e certamente ignorando a cara de desespero que Hermione tinha.

Ainda faltavam alguns alunos quando Hermione, Harry e Ron entraram nas masmorras onde ia começar o tão indesejado pesadelo: POÇÕES! Hermione sentou-se no seu lugar entre os seus dois amigos e começou a retirar o material da mala.

Não podia acreditar que acabou por concordar em ir com elas a Hogsmeade, mas é que na altura não teve coragem de dizer não. Tinha a sensação que iria ser uma visita a Hogsmeade muito diferente das anteriores.

A sala inteira ficou em silêncio mal o temido professor de Poções entrou fechando abrutamente a porta atrás de si. Snape dirigiu-se devagar até à sua secretária e olhou para toda a turma com um misto de ódio e desgosto.

-Posso saber do que estão à espera para tirar o material? Isto é uma aula de Poções e, para o caso de não saberem, é necessário um caldeirão. – disse observando única e exclusivamente os Gryffindor. Estes apressaram-se a tirar as coisas das mochilas equanto que os Slytherin limitavam-se a rir.

-Vão trabalhar a pares. – informou Snape ao mesmo tempo que apontava a varinha para o quadro negro onde apareceu os respectivos ingredientes para a preparação da poção.

Hermione sussurou a Harry e Ron que iria ficar com Neville que estava com bastantes dificuldades nessa disciplina. Hermione sabia que Neville até podia ser um bom aluno a poções se não tivesse Snape como professor. O único motivo porque Neville não consegui preparar correctamente uma poção era porque o medo que sentia por Snape não permitia que se concentrasse.

-Do que é que estão à espera? Juntem-se! – vociferou Snape.

Hermione deu um salto de susto quando ouviu a voz do seu professor e dirigiu-se a onde Neville estava sentado completamente aterrorizado.

-Olá Neville, posso ficar contigo? – perguntou Hermione sorridente para tentar acalmar o seu amigo.

-Ah, claro Hermione. – respondeu Neville dando espaço para Hermione sentar-se ao seu lado.

Para seu desânimo Malfoy também sentou-se ao seu lado e fazia par com Pansy. Tentou ignorar a precensa de Malfoy e começou a apontar todos os ingredientes num pergaminho, para ir buscar ao armário onde estavam guardados os ingredientes que iriam necessitar.

Tudo estava a correr melhor do que pensava. A poção tinha o aspecto que deveria ter naquela altura e Malfoy ainda não os tinha importunado. Viu que Harry e Ron estavam no outro lado da sala e pareciam irritados o que não era para menos pois Snape estava a falar com eles e o mais provável era que estivesse a críticar alguma coisa. Voltou novamente a atenção para a poção.

-Neville, corta as folhas de Etrill para juntar-mos daqui a 10 minutos. – disse Hermione baixando o lume.

-Não está aqui nenhumas folhas de Etrill. – informou Neville passando os olhos por toda a mesa em busca das ditas folhas.

-Que estranho, podia jurar que as tinha trazido. – proferiu Hermione – Bem, é melhor eu ir buscar algumas folhas ao armário. Já venho.

Levantou-se e foi até ao armário. Estava aberto para poderem tirar todos os ingredientes que precisassem. Procurou um frasco com o nome Etrill e encontrou-o no meio de outros frascos que nada tinham a ver com as folhas. Alguém deveria ter trocado os frascos de lugar. Quando ainda estava de costas para toda a turma ouviu alguma coisa a rebentar e virou-se rápidamente para ver um Neville coberto de uma substância azul.

Era a sua poção que tinha explodido.

-Será que não consegue fazer nada correctamente Mr. Longbottom? É assim tão difícil para si? – inquiriu friamente Snape em frente de Neville que tremia como varas verdes.

-Foi o Mal... Malfoy, pro... professor. – gaguejou Neville sem olhar Snape directamente.

-Ainda por cima culpa os outros da sua estúpidez! – bramiu Snape.

Hermione aproximou-se de Nevill e de Snape ainda com o frasco na mão e olhou para Malfoy que tinha um sorriso victorioso nos lábios. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ela sempre tinha trazido as folhas de Etrill, Malfoy é que as tinha roubado sem que se apercebessem para que, enquanto fosse até ao armário, ele tivesse oportunidade de adicionar um ingrediente que não fizesse parte da poção e assim estragá-la. Teve de respirar fundo, bem fundo para não acabar por fazer uma loucura.

-Professor, o Neville tem razão, nós seguimos todos os passos, alguém teve de estragá-la juntando alguma coisa à poção. – explicou Hermione apesar de já saber que não adiantaria para nada. Snape nunca lhe iria dar razão mesmo que isso fosse óbvio.

-Como sempre, Miss Granger tem de estar certa, nunca poderia errar. – disse sarcásticamente Snape olhando para ela com os seus olhos negros frios e sem refletir qualquer tipo de emoção.

-Não é isso... – começou por tentar dizer Hermione mas Harry adiantou-se.

-Eles têm razão, foi o Malfoy que fez isso tudo. – disse este apontando para Malfoy que tentou disfarçar o riso.

-Dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor por se meter em assuntos que não lhe pertecem Mr. Potter. Tem de aprender a controlar esse seu desejo de querer focar toda a atenção para si. – avisou Snape dando um dos seus sorrisos de escárnio. Os únicos que sabia dar, na opinião de Hermione.

Vendo que Harry apertava as mãos até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, Hermione achou melhor apertar-lhe amigavelmente o braço demonstrando que não valia apena se alterar.

-Vinte pontos a menos para Gryffindor pelo ocurrido e estão dispensados. – declarou Snape afastando-se deles.

Hermione largou o braço de Harry quando teve a certeza que o amigo se tinha acalmado. Harry às vezes era impulsivo e não pensava nas consequências.

-Que raiva! – exclamou este.

-Yah. – concordou Ron – Vamos arrumar as coisas para sairmos daqui o mais depressa possível.

-Sim. – anuiu Harry e junto com Ron foi para o outro lado da sala deixando Hermione com Neville.

-Desculpa Hermione por minha culpa vais ter uma má nota nesta poção além de que perdemos pontos. – disse Neville que parecia sentir-se muito culpado pelo ocurrido.

-Não te desculpes, tudo isto é culpa daquela doninha egocêntrica! – declarou Hermione enquanto enfiava dentro da mala o seu material pronta para sair daquela masmorra e não ver mais aquela cara que tanto a irritava, sim essa mesmo, a cara do seu professor de poções.

-Desculpa mesmo assim Hermione. – disse Neville enquanto saía da sala com um ar abatido, envergonhado e triste.

-Vamos Hermione. – disse Ron em frente à porta e com Harry ao lado.

-Sim... – disse esta avançado para os seus amigos e em direcção à liberdade mas parando dolorosamente quando a voz rouca e grave de Snape chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

-Onde vai Miss Granger? – inquiriu Snape que se mantinha atrás da sua secretária.

-Pois, eu vou embora a aula já acabou. – respondeu sem, no entanto, virar-se. Os seus amigos pareciam tão surpresos por aquela pergunta quanto ela.

-Aí é que se engana. Vai ficar aqui até limpar tudo o que a sua nojenta amostra de poção sujou. – sentenciou Snape.

Hermione virou-se e observou que o caldeirão, mesa, algumas cadeiras e o chão em redor do dito caldeirão estava coberto por uma substância pegajosa e azul.

-Mas isso não é justo! – exclamou Hermione trocando olhares com Harry e Ron.

-Aqui quem decide o que é justo ou não, sou eu Miss Granger. Mr. Potter e Mr. Weasley façam o favor de sair. – esclareceu Snape arrogantemente.

-Depois nos vemos. – disse Hermione sorrindo para eles. Era um sorriso forçado mas tinha de tentar não parecer aterrorizada com a perspectiva de ficar ali sozinha com Snape.

Harry e Ron assentiram não muito convencidos com o sorriso de Hermione eabandonaram-na naquela sala que de um momento para o outro tinha ficado ainda mais aterradora e gélida.

Hermione engoliu em seco e, sem olhar para Snape, pousou novamente a mala.

-Ah... Sem varinha, Miss Granger. – avisou Snape olhando para ela e logo em seguida para uns pergaminhos que tinha em cima da secretária.

Ignorando que muito provavelmente ia chegar atrasada à sua proxima aula: Tranfiguração, tirou a túnica e arregaçou as mangas da camisa, pronta para começar a sua àrdua tarefa.

Despois de alguns minutos de compelto silêncio onde Snape limitava-se a analisar os pergaminhos e Hermione continuava a esfregar os móveis que tinham sido vitimas da poção, deixou-se cair em cima de uma cadeira. Tinha acabado finalmente.

-Já acebei professor Snape. Posso sair_ agora_? – perguntou esta, observando o seu professor que deixou de olhar para os pergaminhos para observá-la.

Era engraçado o modo como ficava Snape quando estava concentrado em alguma coisa. Demonstrava uma certa intelectualidade que parecia inalcançável. Para não falar nas leves linhas que se formavam na fronte sobre a sua pálida pele que fazia um contraste maravilhoso com os seus olhos e cabelos negros que, de vez em quando, caíam marotamente à frente dos seus olhos. O que se estava a passar com ela? Desde quando observava tão minuciosamente o seu detestado professor de poções? Devia ser os efeitos da poção e estava a começar a ficar preocupada. Tinha de passar pela enfermaria mais tarde.

-Claro, Miss Granger. – respondeu Snape indicando com a mão a porta de saída num gesto sarcástico.

Hermione não perdeu um minuto, mal Snape lhe respondeu que podia sair e já ela estava a correr pelo corredor fora. Esta super atrasada, nem queria pensar no que McGonagall iria lhe dizer quando chegasse à sala. Não se via nenhum aluno no corredor o que não era de se estranhar, deviam estar em aula.

Correu o mais possível até que foi parada pela figura de Mr Filch que se colocou à sua frente.

-Não pode passar por aqui. – avisou este no seu jeito habitual.

O dia definitivamente não estava a correr bem. Só faltava mais esta!

-Mas porquê? – perguntou Hermione desesperada.

-Fizeram um feitiço engordorante neste bocado do corredor. – explicou este com Mrs Norris a rodear-lhe as pernas.

Deu meia volta e recomeçou a correr desta vez até outro corredor. Era um caminho mais longo mas era o único que se lembrava nesse momento. Tudo por causa de Snape!

Depois de mais uns minutos chegou, finalmente, à porta da sala de transfiguração. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta, sentido o seu coração a querer sair-lhe pela boca de ter estado a correr.

-Miss Granger pode-se saber o que aconteceu para ter chegado quase uma hora atrasada? – inquiriu McGonagall visivelmente zangada.

Entrou na sala onde avistou Harry e Ron que pareciam preocupados pela sua demora.

-Desculpe, aconteceu um problema na aula de poções e tive de o resolver até agora. – explicou o mais vagamente possível.

-De qualquer modo terá de cumprir uma detenção. – declarou McGonagall.

Hermione pensou que a sua hora tinha chegado. Teve a ponto de dizer aos seus amigos para avisarem os seus pais que ela os amava muito pois podia ter um colapso naquele exacto momento. Nem nos seus piores pesadelos aquilo chegou a ser possível e agora ia levar uma detenção e ainda por cima sem ter culpa.

-Irá ajudar os professores nos preparativos para o Baile de Natal. – condenou McGonagall.

Agora sim, Hermione tinha certeza que aquele baile era maldito.

* * *

Espero que gostem do capítulo. A Hermione está num daqueles dias em que é melhor não nos levantar-mos da cama!

Please deixem Reviews, não custa nada. :)

**Luhh Potter Malfoy**: Fico contente por estares a gostar e espero que assim continue. E sim, sou portuguêsa e vou tentar fazer os capítulos maiores:o)


	3. Chapter 3 Muito engenhoso

Muito engenhoso

Três Vasouras estava completamente cheio e a maioria das pessoas que lá se encontravam eram estudantes de Hogwarts. Confusão, era sem dúvida, a melhor palavra para definir o ambiente dentro do bar. Era um local onde os alunos das diversas casas poderiam conviver uns com os outros abertamente sem que sentissem estar a fazer algo proibido.

-Podes _voltar_ a repetir? – perguntou Parvati enquanto dava outro gole de cerveja de manteiga.

Estavam sentadas numa mesa próxima da porta de entrada. Tinham tido muito sorte de encontrarem uma desocupada, mesmo muita sorte, se tivessem chegado cinco minutos depois nem sequer entrar no bar conseguiriam.

-Já disse, levei uma detenção! Satisfeitas? – disse outra vez Hermione zangada. Confessar aquilo não era nada fácil e ainda por cima ter de repeti-lo infinitas vezes...

Iria ficar marcada para sempre, todo o esforço que teve para criar a imagem de aluna perfeita foi por água abaixo e tudo devido a... devido a Snape! Se fosse possível odiá-lo mais do que havia odiado até agora juraria que o faria.

-Uau, nunca pensei que isso fosse possível vindo de ti, Hermione! – exclamou Katie e começou a rir às gargalhadas. Ah, e o pior é que Parvati e Ginny também.

Bem sabia Hermione que não devia ter concordado em ir a Hogsmeade com elas. Tinha de começar a seguir os seus instintos.

-Em que aula é que isso ocurreu? – inquiriu Ginny – Deixa-me adivinhar. Poções!

-Por mais incrível que pareça não. Aconteceu em transfiguração mas mesmo assim a culpa foi de Snape. – confessou Hermione dando enfase à palavra Snape.

Se ele não fosse seu professor já o tinha enfeitiçado. Agora que pensava nisso, ultimamente andava a ter muitos pensamentos homicidas. Só nestes últimos dois dias já havia pensado em enfeitiçar muita gente...

-Não percebi. Se foi em transfiguração como é que a culpa é de Snape? – perguntou Ginny confusa.

Vendo que as caras das suas amigas diziam claramente " A detenção afectou-te mais do que pensavamos", Hermione contou rápidamente o que tinha ocurrido para levar o horrível castigo. Preferiria mil vezes limpar todas as casas-de-banho a ter de fazer o que McGonagall tinha ordenado.

-Além de teres de limpar os restos da poção sozinha ainda chegaste atrasada à aula seguinte. – refletiu Parvati.

-Porque é que o Neville não te ajudou? – indagou Katie.

-Ora, não é lógico? – retorquiu Hermione cheia de ódio. Tinha a sensação que o podia emanar por todos os poros do seu corpo.

-O quê? – inquiriu Ginny, Parvati e Katie ao mesmo tempo. Isso teria parecido engraçado a Hermione se não estivesse tão chateada.

-Snape só queria que eu limpasse. – respondeu sabendo qual seria a próxima coisa que as suas amigas iriam dizer.

-Mas porquê? – perguntaram novamente em únissono.

Hermione passara a noite inteira a se perguntar exactamente o mesmo e, como sempre, a conclusão apareceu à frente dos seus olhos,

-Porque Snape sabia que eu iria chegar atrasada a transfiguração e que muito certamente McGonagall me daria uma detenção. E sabia também que esse é o meu pior pesadelo! Ele é tão... tão... mas mesmo tão... tão cruel!

-Quanto a isso não há a menor dúvida. – afirmou Parvati.

-Não te deu uma detenção mas contribuiu para tal. Muito engenhoso. – meditou Ginny.

-Yah. – concordou Hermione comtemplando a caneca quente de cerveja de manteiga que tinha entre as mãos e que aquecia estas. Estava muito frio mesmo dentro do bar.

Tinha vestido uns jeans descolorados nos joelhos, uma camisola de lã, castanha por baixo de um casaco preto que ia até um pouco abaixo da cintura e um cascol vermelho. Ah, e tinha calçado os seus All Star. (N/A: Adoro estes tennis, são a minha paixão! XD)

As horas foram passando à medida que percorriam as ruas cobertas de neve. Todas as lojas em que entravam lembravam-lhe que o Natal estava muito próximo. Efeitos vermelhos e dourados pendiam das estantes e tornavam tudo muito mais agradável e bonito.

Ginny, Parvati e Katie ficavam deslumbradas com todos os artigos que viam. Compraram alguns artigos que consideravam interessantes para oferecerem enquanto que Hermione apenas observava. Já sabia o que oferecer aos seus amigos e esperava que elas acabassem de escolher o que comprar para anunciar que iria à livraria.

-Não façam essa cara, podem continuar a ver as lojas enquanto eu vou. – disse. Ginny, Parvati e Katie tinham feito cara de aborrecimento mal tinha prenunciado a palavra livraria por isso achou melhor não as obrigar a ir com ela.

-Obrigada por não nos obrigares a entrar aí. – agradeceu Ginny – Depois encontramo-nos na Clothes and Beauty para escolhermos a roupa para o baile, está bem?

-Está bem, até logo. – concordou Hermione afastando-se das amigas. Tinha de aproveitar muito bem o tempo na livraria pois as horas que se lhe seguiam iriam ser torturosas.

Um pequeno sino anunciou a sua entrada quando abriu a porta da livraria. Não havia uma única parede que não possuisse estantes, e em todas elas livros de todos os géneros hipnótizavam-na. Muito contente foi passeando entre as pessoas que, tal como ela, pareciam escolher um livro para oferecer. Tinha de se conter para não começar a ver livros que achava maravilhosos para si e se lembrar que estava ali para comprar o presente de Harry e Ron, o que era bastante difícil. Sabia do que Ron gostaria de receber mas não tinha a certeza do que poderia querer Harry.

Havia feito um acordo consigo mesma de que nesse Natal os presentes que iria dar seriam livros, visto ser a única coisa que sabia escolher. Além de livros o que poderia ela dar aos seus amigos? Sim tinha a certeza que era mais seguro comprar livros.

Retirou da estante um sobre os segredos do Quidditch que certamente Ron amaria, pelo menos ela teria amado, se gostasse de Quidditch. Só faltava escolher um para Harry. Ele gostava... É isso! Harry iria amar ter um livro sobre tudo a respeito de animagos já que essa era a sua nova obsessão. Desfolhou um livro que se intitulava "Animagia ao seu dispor" e avançou até ao balcão para pagar. Devia ter percebido que não era sensato andar ao mesmo tempo que lia pois chocou contra algo, ou melhor, contra alguém.

-Deveria olhar por onde anda Miss Granger.

Fechou o livro bruscamente. Aquela voz era impossível de não reconhecer: Fria, grave, autoritária, carregada de sarcásmo... Só podia pertencer a Snape. O destino estava mesmo contra ela, tinha logo de ter chocado contra ele. Levantou os olhos muito devagar e observou a figura diante de si (. N/A: imaginem a cena em câmara lenta XD).

Snape estava, como não podia deixar de ser, todo vestido de negro, exactamente como quando dava aulas. Não deveria conhecer outra cor, se bem que o negro lhe acentava perfeitamente e contrastava com a sua pele pálida e que parecia ser muito suave. Será que toda a pele do seu corpo era assim? Hermione, por um momento, desejou tocar naquela pele e saber se era tão mancia como a seda ou a casca de um pêssego. Okay, agora sim Hermione estava a começar a ficar assustada. Ainda não tinha passado pela enfermaria e pelo visto tinha feito muito mal em não ter ido. O facto de ter tido de limpar aquela poção devia lhe ter envenenado alguma parte do seu cérebro, o que tinha acabado de pensar era tudo menos normal.

-Desculpe professor Snape. – conseguiu dizer Hermione ainda assustada com os seus próprios pensamentos.

-Que pena que não estamos em Hogwarts, isto significaria menos pontos para a sua casa. – declarou Snape no seu tom arrogante – Enfim, não se pode ter tudo.

-Professor porderia lhe perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou Hermione ignorando o que Snape tinha dito anteriormente. Havia coisas mais importantes para esclarecer do que responder e ser alvo de um homicídio.

-Acabou de o fazer. – retorquiu Snape erguendo uma sombracelha.

-Hum... pois... por causa da poção de ontem acho que fiquei envenenada. – revelou Hermione preocupada.

-Miss Granger, a sua poção não envenenaria nem um rato aliás, aquilo nem poderia ser designado por poção. – declarou com um dos seus sorrisos falsos.

-Não pode ser, eu tenho a certeza que aquela poção me fez alguma coisa...

-Está a dizer que eu um mestre em poções estou errado? – perguntou Snape ameaçadoramente.

Snape assustava mesmo, agora percebia porque é que Voldem... aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado não desconfiava dele.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – começou por explicar Hermione mas foi interrompida.

-Ainda bem que te encontro Hermione! – gritou Ewan abraçando-a como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Se Katie (a sua namorada) o visse de certeza que não só seria o seu fim como o dela. Hermione desviou a sua atenção do seu professor que agora olhava para Ewan acidamente.

-Olá Ewan, que bom que te vejo. Queria te pedir desculpa mais uma vez. – confessou quando ele finalmente a largou e a deixou respirar.

-Não faz mal, teremos muito tempo para isso! – exclamou alegremente Ewan.

-Teremos? – indagou erguendo uma sombracelha à lá Snape.

-Se quiseres, claro. – disse Ewan num tom de voz mais baixo do que o anterior.

-Hum... tenho de ver o meu horário para saber se tenho algum tempo livre e depois digo-te alguma coisa, está bem?

Ultimamente tempo era uma coisa que não tinha muito. Entre estudar, ajudar os rapazes nos deveres e quebrar as regras (não por vontade própria CLARO, mas sim porque era OBRIGADA por Harry e Ron) ainda havia a história do tal castigo..

-Sim, combinado. É que eu adoraria que fosses tu a ajudar-me, és a rapariga mais inteligente que já conheci. – elogiou Ewan com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Não havia dúvidas de que ele sabia como a convencer.

-Eh... Professor Snape – cumprimentou-o Ewan de repente.

Hermione reparou então que Snape ainda continuava ali e que tinha observado toda a sua conversa com Ewan. Tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão arrogante e superior.

-Estou a ver que não necessito de um manto da invisibilidade como _certas_ pessoas para passar despercebido. – comentou Snape olhando para Hermione.

Tinha captado a indirecta. Snape estava-se a referir a ela, Harry e Ron. A questão era: Como sabia ele do mando de Harry? Ou melhor: Desde quando sabia sobre a sua existência?

-Hermione, estás um bocadinho pálida, queres ir comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Ewan preocupado.

-Sim, realmente estou com muita fome. – mentiu esta desviando o olhar de Snape para Ewan que lhe sorria.

-Adeus professor Snape. – despediu-se Ewan técnicamente empurrando Hermione até ao balcão onde estava uma pequena fila de pessoas para pagarem.

Snape limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e a esboçar um dos seus sorrisos de marca para Hermione.

Como poderia existir uma pessoa como Snape? Era impossível saber como funcionava a sua mente, nunca transmitia emoções (além do ódio pelos Gryffindor em expecial ela, Harry e Ron) e sentimentos, permanecia sempre frio. Eram estes os seus pensamentos quando seguia Ewan que, pelo movimento dos lábios, parecia falar e falar e nem sequer reparava que ela não o ouvia.

-Ah, aqui estás tu! – exclamou Ginny.

-Não iam escolher a roupa para o baile? – indagou Hermione parando de andar. Ginny vinha a correr até eles com dificuldade devido à grande quantidade de neve no chão.

-A Parvati e a Katie estão dentro da loja e eu como te vi passar achei melhor chamar-te.- disse Ginny agora parada à frente deles – Vejo que encontraste o Ewan.

-Encontrámo-nos na livraria. – explicou Ewan.

-Que bom, alguém que gosta de livros como a Hermione! E eu que pensei que isso fosse impossível.

-Ah ah ah, que graça Ginny. – ironizou Hermione.

-Por acaso livros não são o meu forte mas como estava na livraria devido à minha irmã e vi a Hermione a falar com o professor Snape decidi ir até ela. – contou Ewan.

-Estavas a falar com o Snape? – indagou Ginny surpreendida.

-Sim. – anuiu Hermione.

- E sobre o quê que estavam a falar? – perguntou Ginny com curiosidade.

-Ora, sobre poções que mais poderia ser? – retorquiu Hermione.

-Tu sofres amiga. Logo no dia em que estás livre de ver o Snape tens de te encontrar com ele. – disse Ginny com compaixão.

-Tens razão eu realmente sof... OH MEU MERLIN! – exclamou Hermione de repente.

-O que é que se passa? – perguntaram Ginny e Ewan ao mesmo tempo.

-Não acredito, perdi a minha pulseira! – revelou observando o pulso agora nu.

A pulseira era muito importante para si, foi um presente do seu falecido avô ao qual havia sido muito chegada. Tinha-lhe contado que ela passava de geração em geração na familia e agora não a tinha. Ia quebrar toda uma tradição!

-Vou voltar à livraria, pode ser que esteja lá – anunciou Hermione entregando os sacos com os presentes a Ginny e começando a correr na direcção contrária.

-Nós vamos contigo! – gritou Ginny.

-Não é preciso! Encontramo-nos na mesma loja que combinamos anteriormente – retorquiu.

A loja estava com mais gente do que quando a abandonara. Hermione olhava para o chão na esperança de encontrar a fina pulseira de prata mas, com todas aquelas pessoas, tornava-se impossível ver o chão quanto mais a pulseira.

-Severus, que bom te encontrar aqui!

Hermione levantou a cabeça com curiosidade quando ouviu o nome do seu professor de poções. Soava estranho escutar o primeiro nome quando estava acustumada a que se referissem a ele como Snape.

Uma mulher alta e muito atraente aproximou-se do seu professor com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, toda ela emanava elegância.

-Digo o mesmo Miss Winslet. – disse Snape em forma de cumprimento.

-Como estás Severus?- perguntou.

-Estou vivo, _por enquanto._– acrescentou em voz baixa.

-De certo já saberás que vou substituir o professor Parker em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, me inquivoco?

-Não. O director já nos pôs a par dessa mudança. – revelou Snape.

-Finalmente vou poder ensinar em Hogwarts, não imaginas o quanto esperei por este momento Severus.

-Posso assegurar que todo esse entusiasmo se irá evaporar em poucas semanas.

-Oh, por favor Severus não sejas um desmancha-prazeres.

-Só a estou a avisar Miss Winslet. Verá que muito em breve concordará comigo. – declarou Snape.

-Logo saberemos, agora tenho de ir. Vemo-nos em Hogwarts.

Passado pouco tempo da saida da mulher loira da livraria Snape também a abandonou.

Pelo que pôde observar, a sua futura professora de Defesa conhecia Snape. E pelo modo que esta se dirigia a ele parecia haver alguma intimidade entre os dois, se bem que Snape não dava mostras de possuir essa mesma intimidade, mas Snape era Snape ao fim e a cabo. Não deveria saber se relacionar a não ser assim.

E porque estava ela a meditar sobre as relações de Snape? Deixando esses raciocínios de lado concentrou-se na procura pela pulseira mas acabou por desistir. Sabia que já não a conseguiria encontrar. O seu avô deveria ter ficado muito desapontado se soubesse que já não havia pulseira para passar de geração em geração.

Foi uma Hermione muito desanimada que entrou na Clothes and Beauty. Várias mulheres tiravam as medidas às suas amigas enquanto estas se mantinham em pé em cima de uns bancos.

-Conseguiste encontrá-la? – perguntou-lhe Ewan sentado num sofá e a ler o Profeta Diário.

-Não. – revelou tristemente Hermione.

-Era muito importante para ti?

-Sim, era mesmo muito especial.

-Hermione anda! Tens de tirar as medidas. – chamou Katie descendo do banco.

-Tem mesmo de ser? – inquiriu esta suplicante.

-Sim! – exclamaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

O resto da visita a Hogsmeade passou rápidamente. Depois de terem tirado as medidas, escolheram a cor que queriam para o vestido que seria entregue em Hogwarts na véspera do baile. Tinha sido um dia cansativo e já quase não sentia a cara que era a única parte do seu corpo que estava em contacto directo com o frio cortante de Dezembro. Quando voltavam para Hogwarts, já no fim da tarde, todos carregavam imensos sacos e estavam meio ensonados.

-É verdade! – exclamou Ewan parando no meio do caminho e fazendo com que o resto do grupo parasse também de andar e olhasse para trás.

-O que é que é verdade amor? – perguntou Katie desconsertadamente, o que Hermione compreendeu prefeitamente já que às vezes Ewan tinha atitudes um bocado fora do normal, por outras palavras, ele às vezes era realmente estranho.

-Tenho uma carta para ti Hermione. – disse Ewan tirando a carta de dentro do seu casaco e entregando-a.

-Quem é que te mandou entregar-me? – inquiriu Hermione. Devia de ser alguém de Hogwarts para terem mandado Ewan lhe entregar, mas sendo assim porque simplesmente não utilizar uma coruja? Hogwarts tinha muitas.

-Foi o Fred ou o George Weasley, não consigo distingui-los. – declarou Ewan pensativamente como se tentasse descobrir qual dos gémeos era.

-Porque em vez de me mandar uma carta não fala simplesmente comigo?

-Não sei, quando entrei no Salão Principal um dos gémeos veio ter comigo e só me disse para te dar a carta.

-Hum... está bem, obrigada.

Porque motivo um dos gémeos tinha-lhe escrito uma carta? Teria de analisar melhor o assunto quando a lesse na sua habitação, agora estava com imenso frio e os seus neurónios não se encontravam quentes o suficiente para trabalharem de maneira eficaz.

-Cada vez me surpreendo mais, agora até os meus manitos Fred e George escrevem cartas. E eu a pensar que a única coisa que eles sabiam fazer era inventar novas coisas para pôr os mais pequenos doentes. – comentou Ginny.

-E porque é que a carta é direccionada logo a mim? – inquiriu retóricamente Hermione.

-Abre a carta e logo verás. – aconselhou Ginny.

-Agora não. Abro mais logo. – disse Hermione recomeçando a andar. Tinham estado parados no meio da rua durante alguns minutos e queria chegar a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**Luhh Potter Malfoy:** Pois é, os capítulos já vão sendo maiorizinhos (e vão continuar a ser se a inspiração estiver do meu lado XD). Beijokas e obrigada pelo teu review!!

**lulu-lilits:** Sim tem algumas diferenças e ainda bem que gostas. Também adoro Hermione e Snape é um dos meus pares favoritos acho que ficam muito bem os dois (adoro pares que sejam completamente opostos um do outro XD). Beijokas e obrigada pelo teu review!!


	4. Chapter 4 E começa o pesadelo! Parte 1

E começa o pesadelo! Parte 1

Deixou-se cair, exausta, num dos sofás da sala comum. A lareira estava acesa e alguns alunos do terceiro ano jogavam xadrez perto das chamas para se aquecerem. Ginny, Parvati e Katie decidiram ir jantar no Salão Principal mal entraram no castelo, mas Hermione preferiu descansar primeiro na sala comum e mais tarde comeria qualquer coisa.

Sorriu quando Harry e Ron entraram e foram ter com ela. Ambos vestiam os seus equipamentos de quidditch e traziam a vassoura na mão direita. O cabelo de Ron estava meio revolto e o de Harry, pois o de Harry estava pior que nos outros dias (N/A: Como se tal coisa fosse possível). O treino parecia ter sido duro para só chegarem àquela hora...

Ambos os rapazes sentaram-se ao seu lado no sofá. Ron à sua direita e Harry à sua esquerda.

-Estou a ver que não sou a única que está de rastos. – comentou Hermione.

Harry fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para trás e Ron praticamente deitou-se no sofá apoiando a cabeça nas pernas de Hermione.

-O George quase nos matou! – queixou-se Ron.

George Weasley era o novo treinador da equipa dos Gryffindor e, segundo os rapazes, levava os treinos muito a sério. Se podesse não os deixaria sequer dormir, alegando que a noite era para ser aproveitada e nada melhor do que passá-la a treinar quidditch.

-Concordo com Ron. Acho que vão ter de encontrar outra pessoa para matar o Voldemort se isto continuar assim. – avisou Harry sonolento.

-Vá lá não pode ter sido assim tão cansativo. – disse Hermione.

-Estivemos desde as 16:00 até agora em cima de uma vassoura, e olha que já são 22:00! Ainda achas que não foi cansativo? – indagou Ron bocejando.

-Então vocês também não jantaram – concluiu Hermione que já sentia o estômago a reclamar.

-Agora que falas nisso, estou cheio de fome. – admitiu Harry.

-Que tal se formos à cozinha buscar qualquer coisa para comer? – sugeriu Ron levantando-se.

-Não, está demasiado frio, é melhor chamar o Dobby. – disse Harry fazendo com que Ron se voltasse a sentar.

-Tens razão, se sairmos daqui congelamos. – concordou Hermione olhando para as chamas. Estava-se muito bem ali, toda a sala comum estava quentinha.

-Dobby! – chamou Harry.

Quando acabou de dizer o seu nome Dobby apareceu em frente a eles vindo do nada.

-Senhor chamou Dobby, senhor?

-Sim chamei, podes trazer algumas coisas para comermos? – pediu Harry apontando para Ron e Hermione.

-Claro, Dobby fazer qualquer coisa para Harry Potter senhor. Harry Potter ser o feitiçeiro mais gentil que Dobby conheceu e libertou Dobby dos Senhores Malfoy que eram muito cruéis com Dobby...

E continuou a falar sobre como os Malfoys o tratavam e como Harry era a pessoa mais bondosa do mundo, até que Ron o interrompeu e Dobby, por fim, desapareceu para aparecer logo em seguida com um tabuleiro cheio de comida. Hermione ficou com mais fome da que já tinha, havia croissants, bolinhos de côco e de abóbora, doce de framboesa, torradas, bolachas de canela e três canecas com chocolate quente que só o cheiro fazia água na boca.

Dedicaram-se a comer em silêncio e a disfrutar da tão merecida refeição. Harry e Hermione olhavam com cara de "nunca vai mudar" para Ron que comia como se não o fizesse à anos, nem parecia se dar ao trabalho de mastigar.

Passado algum tempo entraram Ginny, Parvati e Katie que lhes deram as boas noites e depois de falarem alegremente sobre o que tinhem feito em Hogsmeade foram para o dormitório alegando que tinham imenso sono e que se não se deitassem imediatamente eram capazes de desmaiar. Ficaram novamente os três sozinhos a acabarem de beber o chocolate quente que já não estava assim tão quente.

-Lamentamos que tenhas perdido a pulseira, sabemos que era muito importante para ti. – lamentou Harry.

-Não fiques triste a culpa não foi tua, ela é que se soltou sozinha não é? Que podias tu fazer? – disse Ron.

-Eu sei mas é que... tinha logo de ser eu a perdê-la? Esteve na familia durante séculos! – exclamou Hermione.

-Este não é um dos teus melhores anos. – afirmou Harry pousando a caneca, agora vazia, em cima da mesa.

-O que será que está para vir? Que Snape te declare amor eterno? – inquiriu Ron a rir.

-RON! – exclamaram Hermione e Harry.

Este, temendo pela própria vida levantou-se rápidamente e correu para trás do sofá longe do alcance de Hermione que, por sua vez, o tentatava apanhar e fazendo com que ambos corressem à volta do sofá.

Harry apenas ria com a cara de assustado de Ron e a de fúria de Hermione.

-Então Hermione, tens de admitir que já que este ano levaste uma detenção isso também poderia ser possível. – disse Ron enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

-Não tens amor à vida, pois não Ronald?

-Tenho – apressou-se a responder – Ainda não me declarei à Parvati!

-Tivesses pensado isso antes!

-Sê misericordiosa Hermione, estava a brincar, as probabilidades disso acontecer são abaixo de nulas.

Então, tanto para surpresa de Ron como de Harry, Hermione começou a rir às gargalhadas.

-O que é que se passa?- perguntou Harry olhando para Ron que encolhia os ombros.

-É que... – Hermione tentou acabar com os risos ainda que alguns escapassem – estava a tentar imaginar Snape a se declarar. Deveria ser qualquer coisa do género: " Miss Granger, apesar de todos os pontos que lhe tirei, e com razão, quero lhe informar que a amo" ou então "Apesar de ser uma Gryffindor e amiga do Potter, decidi que lhe desculpo e até posso lhe oferecer uma oportunidade e só uma oportunidade de possuir a privilégio de ter o meu amor".

-Sim, tenho a certeza que chegas-te perto – disse Harry entre os risos – e imitas muito bem o Snape.

-Obrigada, obrigada, tenho de pensar sobre uma carreira de actriz num futuro próximo.

E os três voltaram a cair em gargalhadas.

----------

Quando entrou no dormitório que partilhava com as suas amigas estas já dormiam a sono solto. A pouca claridade do quarto era fornecida pela Lua, o que resultava numa luz pratiada e relaxante. Sorriu, às vezes as coisas mais simples da vida se poderiam tornar nas mais belas.

Vestiu o pijama e colocou a carta de um dos gémeos Weasley, sobre a sua escrevaninha que estava encostada à janela, para ler em seguida. Primeiro teria de acabar de corrigir os trabalhos de Harry e Ron pois no dia seguinte, apesar de ser domingo, devido ao castigo não teria tempo para isso.

O trabalho de Ron estava mais fraco que o de Harry, notava-se claramente que não tinha percebido bem em que consistia o encantamento das...

Um barulho vindo da janela sobressaltou-a. Abriu-a deixando entrar uma coruja castanho-avermelhada que trazia uma carta do director. Não estava admirada, seria qualquer coisa relacionada à detenção.

Miss Granger 

_Sei que as horas já tardam e peço-lhe que me desculpe por só agora mandar esta minha carta mas, como sei que passou o dia em Hogsmeade, não me ocorreu outra oportunidade para a enviar._

_Deverá se apresentar no meu escritório amanhã às 10 horas, com o intuito de nos organizar-mos para a preparação do tão esperado dia. Apesar de não lhe agradar a ideia de um baile para festejar o Natal, vai descobrir que será uma noite muito agradável..._

Como sabia o director que não que não concordava com o baile? Parecia saber tudo o que se passava em seu redor, até mesmo o que pensava cada um dos alunos, e isso a assustava. Voltou a atenção à carta.

_E já estou a divagar demais, coisas de velhos às quais me estou a deixar influênciar. Falaremos melhor quando estivermos todos juntos na manhã seguinte. A senha é maçã doce._

_Desejo-lhe uma boa noite._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Oz, a coruja que lhe levou a carta, adora caramelos de limão, tal como eu. Tenho a certeza que ficaria extremamente grata se lhe desse algum._

Hermione olhou para a coruja do director no parapeito da janela, que a observava com os seus olhos enormes e amarelos.

-Tinhas mesmo de ser a coruja do director não é? Ambos são viciados em caramelos de limão. – disse enquanto procurava a caixa onde guardava alguns caramelos. Quando a encontrou tirou um de limão e deu à coruja que soltou uns ruidos de agradecimento e partiu para a imensidão da noite, cortando o ar com as suas asas que pareciam, agora, pratiadas.

Fechou a janela e terminou de corrigir as respostas dadas pelos seus amigos ao questionário. Deixou escapar um bocejo e esticou os braços acima da cabeça. Ainda faltava ler a tal carta.

Finalmente a abriu e descobriu quem a tinha escrito.

_Querida Salvadora (Hermione, para o caso de não te lembrares do teu próprio nome)._

_Sim, eu sei isso tudo Hermy, poderia ter ido falar contigo pois até somos da mesma casa e partilhamos a mesma sala comum, mas o que me fez não fazer isso foi:_

_1º - Estás sempre com o Harry e o Roniquinho que não deixam ninguém se aproximar de ti (sim, isso mesmo que estás a ler, e inclui-me a mim!), parecem uns guarda-costas. Ainda falam do Crabbe e do Goyle, se bem que pelo menos neste caso sempre têm alguns miolos._

_2º - Estás sempre ocupada! (não preciso nomear o que andas a fazer, não é?)._

_3º - Ainda não pensei... (não tenho vontade de estar a pensar em mais motivos, estou cansado psicologicamente)._

_E todo este trabalho para te perguntar se nos podemos encontrar na sala dos troféus amanhã às 9:00. O assunto é super graver! (pelo menos para mim)._

_Não vou referir mais nada por aqui a não ser que preciso da tua ajuda! _

_George Waesley_

_O melhor capitão de todos os tempos_

_PS:Não resisti, tive de escrever aquilo. Beijos..._

Com que então George queria se encontrar com ela e, segundo a carta, estava a precisar da sua ajuda para resolver algum assunto grave. Não sabia como é que o poderia ajudar e nem percebia porque pedia ajuda logo a ela, mas mesmo assim encontrar-se-ia com ele, a curiosidade era maior.

Guardou a carta numa gaveta, da escrevaninha, que tinha um feitiço para que só ela a conseguisse abrir e deitou-se na cama. O dia seguinte não iria ser, de todo, agradável. Geralmente aproveitava os domingos para poder dormir até um pouco mais tarde (merecia depois de acordar cedo nos restantes dias) mas, desta vez, isso não seria possível. Tinha um encontro com George às 9:00 e depois começava a sua detenção. Só de pensar no dia que lhe esperava, sentia-se ainda mais cansada do que já estava.

Não se lembrava quando, por fim, havia cedido ao sono. só que, quando tinha fechado os olhos e os voltado a abrir estava tudo estranhamente mais claro.

----------

De um só golpe levantou-se da cama. A realidade abateu-se sobre ela, era de manhã e algo lhe dizia que estava muito atrasada. Olhou para o relógio na esperança de estar enganada mas este negou-lhe a felicidade, eram 8:51 e o combinado era estar na sala dos troféus às 9:00!

Enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro e logo a seguir vestiu-se à pressa e amarrou desajeitadamente o cabelo ainda molhado.

-Hermione, hoje não há aulas. – lembrou-lhe Ginny meia a dormir.

-Eu sei, volta a dormir.

E Ginny obedeceu deixando cair a cabeça na almofada novamente.

Saiu a correr pelos corredores com a roupa toda amarrotada e com alguns fios de cabelo a sairem-lhe para fora do elástico.

Não viu ninguém, deveriam estar todos a dormir e ela ali a correr como uma maluca. Encontrava-se quase morta quando entrou na sala dos troféus. Uma cabeleira ruiva delatou um dos irmãos mais velhos de Ron que a observava divertido.

-Olá Hermy, a fazer exercício logo pela manhã? – cumprementou-a George aproximando-se dela.

-Graças a ti sim. – declarou apoiando ambos os braços nas pernas e tentando regular a respiração – Não posso demorar muito, tenho de me apresentar às 10:00 no escritório do director.

-Por causa da tal detenção, não é?

-Será que toda a escola já sabe da minha detenção?

-Sabes como é, não é todos os dias que uma coisa assim acontece. Não me surpreenderia se daqui a muitos anos ainda se falasse disso. – brincou George.

-É, vão incluir a minha detenção em "Hogwarts: Uma história".

-Olha que isso é muito provável de acontecer.

-George, porque é que me mandaste vir aqui? – perguntou Hermione indo directa ao assunto.

-Hum... é que eu gosto de uma rapariga e... bem o que acontece é que preciso da tua ajuda...

-Espera aí – interrompeu Hermione – Por acaso tenho cara de cupido?

Além de Ron agora até George que geralmente parecia não ter quaisquer problemas quando se tratava de raparigas, pedia ajuda a ela!

-Se calhar...

-E isto é o assunto grave? – inquiriu Hermione.

-Sim.

George anuiu com tanta seriedade que Hermione não teve como contestar.

-E como é que pensas que te posso ajudar?

-Para começar podias ir comigo ao baile. – respondeu George descontraidamente – A menos que já vás com alguém, claro.

-Não, quero dizer, sim não vou com ninguém mas como é que ir contigo ao baile pode ajudar? – perguntou confusa.

-Durante o baile podias-me ajudar a descobrir os pontos fracos do Lois para o eliminar. Ela preferiu o estúpido do Lois a mim, como é possível?

-Ela vai com um tal de Lois?

-Sim, porquê? – retorquiu George.

-Por acaso ela é da Ravenclaw?

-É, não me digas que a conheçes.

O George gostava daquela estúpida que não a deixou estudar quando estava na biblioteca! Parecia ser super superficial e convencida, como é que alguém podia gostar de uma coisa como ela?

-Já tivemos uma "agradável" conversa. – ironizou Hermione.

-Hum... Eu gosto mesmo dela, não sei o que me aconteceu...

-Nem eu, quero dizer, como é que te apaixonaste por ela? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não sei, só consigo pensar nela, nos seus brilhantes cabelos dourados e nos seus olhos azuis que parecem duas safiras. Adormeço e acordo com ela na cabeça... Sei que ela tem alguns defeitos mas quem os não tem?

-...

-Quando te apaixonares vais perceber minha cara Hermy. – explicou George.

-Dúvido, nunca me irei apaixonar por alguém. – declarou Hermione confiante.

-Hermy, nós não podemos decidir nos apaixonar ou não, simplesmente acontece.

-Estás a ficar sentimental George – se burlou Hermione.

-Essa foi forte, acabaste de me ofender! – indignou-se na brincadeira George.

-Oh, acabei de descobrir que George Weasley é um romântico!

-Isto que não saia daqui. – avisou George.

-Hum... não sei tenho de pensar. – vendo que George começava a olhar para ela ameaçadoramente resolveu falar a sério – Claro que isto não sairá daqui, tu conheçes-me, eu não seria capaz de trair a confiança de alguém. Podes estar descansado.

Era surpreendente ver um lado de George diferente daquele a que estava habituada a conviver. Afinal não era tão infantil como queria que os outros pensassem.

-E tu Hermy?

-E eu o quê? – retorquiu Hermione. Não estava a perceber sobre o quê que estava ele a perguntar agora.

-Não estás interessanda em ninguém?

-Na... não.

Porque teve de gaguejar? Não gostava de ninguém não é? Não havia nenhum rapaz que conhece-se com o qual se caracteriza-se. Queria alguém que amasse tanto o conhecimento quanto ela própria, que a fizesse e sentir-se especial, que a protegesse e amasse acima de tudo e de todos. Queria alguém que lhe desse calor num dia de chuva e lhe contasse segredos ao ouvido. Sabia que não existia ninguém assim tão perfeito por isso não achava que algum dia fosse encontrar o seu príncipe encantado.

-Por ninguém? Pensava que tu e o meu maninho...

-Eu e o Ron somos apenas amigos e nunca seremos mais do que isso. – finalizou Hermione.

-Teremos de arranjar alguém para ti então. – comentou George pensativamente.

Era impressão sua ou George estava a considerar arranjar-lhe um namorado?

-Não precisas de te dar ao trabalho de fazer isso porque, e escuta bem, eu não quero um namorado!

-Hermy, não é preciso que te comportes como uma adulta, és uma adolescente deverias querer um namorado não?

-Não – respondeu Hermione decididamente.

-Okay, eu desisto! – rendeu-se por fim George – Não tens de comparecer no escritório do director?

-Tenho – olhou para o relógio. Faltavam 6 minutos para as 10:00. – Estou atrazadissima!

-Parece que vais ter de voltar a correr minha pobre amiga. Queres uma das minhas novas pastilhas? Elas originam uma enorme dor de barriga, assim já tens uma desculpa.

-Hum... – fingiu considerar – Claro que não! Mantém essas pastilhas afastadas dos alunos.

----------

-Maçã Doce – disse em voz alta e clara.

A gárgola moveu-se quando declarou a senha e, respirando fundo, partiu em direcção ao escritório de Dumbledore.

"E começa o pesadelo" – pensou quando, depois de bater na porta, uma voz permitiu que entrasse.

Na sala estava, além de Dumbledore, quase todos os professores da escola. McGonagall conversava com Flitwick e Hagrid comentava qualquer coisa sobre umas plantas que podessem ser boas para curar a constipação com Sprout. Os outros também falavam entre si à excepção de Snape que estava sentado numa poltrona e observava a janela.

A chuva batia com força nos vidros. A temperatura deveria ter aumentado, não caía os flocos de neve que tinham deixado tudo branco durante os dias anteriores.

-Está um dia diferente – comentou Dumbledore quando tanto Hermione quanto Snape permaneciam a contemplar o tempo lá fora.

-Sim. – concordou Hermione.

Snape desviou os olhos da janela para observar o director e Hermione deixou-se ficar em frente à porta.

-Sente-se Miss Granger. – disse Dumbledore. Não era uma ordem apenas um pedido.

A única cadeira livre encontrava-se ao lado de Snape. Contrariada sentou-se nela.

Snape nem sequer olhou para ela quando esta sentou-se ao seu lado, em vez disso, continuou com os seus olhos negros fixos no director.

Com um só olhar de Dumbledore tudo ficou em silêncio e este começou a falar.

-Estão aqui todos reunidos, como devem saber, para a organização dos preparativos necessários para a realização do Baile de Natal. – fez uma pausa para que alguém podesse dizer alguma coisa mas como isso não aconteceu prosseguiu – Para tal é preciso, antes de mais, que trabalhemos em pares, o que permite poupar tempo e torna tudo mais fácil...

Hermione olhou em volta. Desde que não ficasse com Snape até poderia ser uma esperiência muito interessante. Não era todos os dias que se podia conviver com um professor sem ser nas aulas. Mais animada voltou a prestar atenção ao que dizia o Director.

-... então podem-se organizar em pares por favor.

O silêncio anterior quebrou-se enquanto os professores escolhiam com quem iam trabalhar. Hermione viu a sua professora de transfiguração deslocar-se até ela e ficou muito contente, pois apensar de ser uma pessoa bastante rígida, era exactamente quem queria para seu par.

-Ah, Minerva vejo que iria ficar com Miss Granger mas temo que isso não seja possível. – declarou Dumbledore.

-Mas porquê Albus? – perguntou McGonagall confusa.

Hermione ia fazer a mesma pergunta. Porque não podia ficar com McGonagall?

-Porque Miss Granger vai ser o par de Severus.

Hermione engoliu em seco e olhou para o lado onde Snape parecia ainda não ter interiorizado o que acabava de dizer o Director.

* * *

Deixem Reviews Please!! )

**Luli Uchiha** Obrigada!! D Espero que gostes deste novo capítulo e continua a ler a fic!! Beijokas e gracias pelo teu review!!

**lulu-lilits** Pois, porque sera? Hum… É ler para ver!! P Pois é, coitada da Hermione, às vezes é mais fácil enganar-mo-nos a nós próprios! Por enquanto a poção é uma boa desculpa mas até quando é que ela vai continuar a crer que se trata disso? Bem, só posso dizer que não vai ser por muito mais tempo! Quanto aos ciumes… ela há-de os ter. Beijokas e gracias pelo teu review!!


	5. Chapter 5 E começa o pesadelo! Parte 2

E começa o pesadelo! Parte 2

-Porque tenho eu de ficar com Miss Granger?! – exclamou Snape perdendo por momentos a sua frieza.

-Ora Severus, Miss Granger é uma excelente aluna tenho a certeza que é a pessoa indicada para te ajudar a preparar as tais poções para o baile.

-Posso muito bem prepará-las sozinho.

-Eu sei mas assim demorarias muito tempo e o baile é daqui a apenas uns dias. – explicou Dumbledore com um brilho nos olhos que Hermione não gostou nada.

Tinha tão pouca sorte. Trabalhar com Snape era um suicídio, o homem odiava-a e ela possuía o mesmo sentimento por ele. Teria de dizer a George que afinal não poderia ir com ele ao baile. Não chegaria viva a esse dia.

Snape murmurou umas palavras, mirou-a com odio, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Quando temos de começar Albus? – perguntou recuperando a sua calma imperturbável (ou quase XD).

-Apartir de amanhã, todos os dias depois do jantar cada par deverá se reunir para trabalhar na actividade que lhe compete. A tua tarefa e a de Miss Granger será a realização de poções, por suposto, mas queria-lhes pedir se poderão fazer-me um pequeno favor hoje...

----------

Lá estava ela em frente a um restaurante de luxo com o seu "querido" professor de poções ao lado. Ainda estava para descobrir porque não inventou qualquer coisa para não aceitar o que o director lhes tinha pedido.

Iriam encontrar-se com um vocalista de uma banda bruxa (como é lógico). Snape ainda tentou escapar ao que pedia Dumbledore mas, tal como ela, acabou por aceitar tentar convencer o tal vocalista a tocar e a cantar durante o baile.

Práticamente Hermione e Snape não tinham falado durante o percurso de Hogwarts até Hogsmeade, limitando-se a ignorar um ao outro. Estava satisfeita com o silêncio, pelo menos não teve de ouvir os comentários sarcásticos do seu professor, o que era uma benção.

Entraram no restaurante e juntos sentaram-se numa mesa, um ao lado do outro. Um homem que Hermione tinha de admitir ser sexy já os esperava sentado no outro lado da mesa. Tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos azuis celestes, o seu rosto era bastante atractivo e vestia uma camisa azul escura e umas calças castanhas por baixo de um manto vermelho acastanhado. Hermione reparou que possuía um corpo atlético pois o homem tirou o manto ficando apenas com a justa camisa (NA: realmente... cuidado com a baba Hermy ¬¬).

-Professor Snape, Dumbledore disse que viria. – cumprimentou-o o homem com um aperto de mão.

-Então julgo que sabe do que se trata o nosso encontro. – declarou Snape educadamente.

-Claro… - o homem olhou para Hermione pela primeira vez e esta ficou vermelha como um tomate. – Qual o seu nome bela dama? Creio que nunca a vi antes.

Hermione demorou algum tempo a raciocinar, o que não era para menos.

-Herm… Hermione Granger.

-Edward Speller, muito prazer – disse enquanto lhe beijava a mão. – É um homem com sorte Snape, é uma jovem verdadeiramente encantadora.

Ficou confusa, por acaso pensava que ela e Snape eram…?

-Sou o professor de Poções de Miss Granger, Mr Speller. – disse Snape não mostrando quaisquer sinais de embaraço.

-Ah, sim claro… - Speller sorriu mostrando os seus dentes brancos e brilhantes, pareciam ainda mais brancos do que a própria neve e esta era extremamente branca (NA: é filha de dentistas é normal que os dentes a fascinem… ¬¬)

Hermione ficou uns momentos a contemplar aquele lindo sorriso até que sentiu os olhos do seu professor em si e corou até às pontas dos cabelos. Não queria que Snape humilhasse pelo resto da vida por estar completamente "enfeitiçada" por aquele espectacular vocalista. Já tinha de aguentar as suas insinuações a respeito do facto de ser, segundo ele, uma sabe-tudo que tinha a mania que era melhor que todos os outros.

Passaram a refeição a falar sobre como seria este baile de Natal e, por fim, conseguiram que a banda de Speller fosse a que desse música nessa noite.

Hermione estava encantada, Speller era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, muito simpatico e nunca perdia o sorriso, nem com as miradas glaciares que Snape de vez em quando lhe dava.

-Mal posso esperar, tenho a certeza que vai ser muito divertido. – disse Speller.

Tanto Hermione como Snape fizeram uma cara de "não acredito muito nisso" mas Hermione soube disfarçar e acentiu com a cabeça em concordância.

-Vai com o namorado Hermione? Posso a chamar assim? – perguntou Speller.

Snape alçou uma sobrancelha perante a pergunta do vocalista enquanto que Hermione sentia as orelhas a arder.

-Claro que pode. – anuiu com um sorriso – não vou com o meu namorado porque não tenho nenhum, mas já tenho par.

O sorriso de Speller alargou-se enquanto que Snape, que não perdia nenhum dos movimentos de Speller, alçava ainda mais a sobrancelha.

-Creio que será melhor voltarmos a Hogwarts, ainda temos muita coisa para fazer. – disse Snape a Hermione ao mesmo tempo que se levantava.

-Oh, já vão? Ainda agora chegaram.

-Lamento mas estamos muito ocupados com os preparativos e todo o tempo é precioso. – explicou Snape.

Hermione olhou para Snape. Tinha a impressão que o director disse que apenas era para começar no dia seguinte.

-Está bem então. – disse e virando-se para Hermione acrescentou. – Não sabe o quanto gostei de a conhecer.

Hermione engoliu em seco e sentiu que as pernas tinham ficado como gelatina.

-Bem Miss Granger, sabia que gostava de chamar a atenção mas não sabia que era assim tanto. – comentou Snape quando chegavam aos portões de Hogwarts.

Estava farta das indirectas de Snape principalmente porque não tinha percebido a que se referia ele.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não chamo a atenção! – exclamou indignada.

-Claro que não… não sei como pensei uma coisa dessas.

-Porque não pára de uma vez por todas de ser irónico? Eu não fiz nada de mal e você não tem o direito de dizer isso! – gritou Hermione.

Arrependeu-se de falar assim com Snape no instante a seguir de o ter feito. Este olhava para ela com uma cara que no mínimo estava furiosa.

-Miss Granger, sou seu professor e não admito que fale dessa maneira comigo, percebeu?

-…

-Fiz-lhe uma pergunta e como tal espero uma resposta da sua parte.

-Sim. – susurrou esta com a cabeça baixa.

-20 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor e espero-a amanhã, depois do jantar, no meu escritório. – Snape afastou-se dela e seguiu por um corredor que daria às masmorras.

Como é que ia trabalhar em conjunto com Snape se logo no primeiro dia em que estavam juntos conseguiu "perder a cabeça"? Sem ânimo para muita coisa foi para a sala comum. Necessitava de um bom livro para esquecer aquele monstro que dizia ser professor.

----------

Mais tarde no Salão Principal ao observar os seus amigos a conversarem lembrou-se que ainda não tinha feito nada para ajudar o Ron com a Parvati por isso virou-se para esta e simplesmente perguntou:

-Então Parvati já sabes com quem vais ao baile?

-Não…

-Tens alguma ideia com quem é que gostarias de ir? – perguntou sem se mostrar demasiado interesada.

-Sim mas até agora a pessoa em questão não deu sinais de me querer convidar… - respondeu Parvati um pouco chateada.

-E quem é essa tal pessoa?

-Pois… - Parvati ficou extremamente vermelha, olhou para todos os lados para comprovar que ninguém a ouvia e continuou – É bastante próximo de ti, o Ron.

Hermione por dentro dava pulos de alegria. O seu amigo Ron, tal como Harry, era correspondido! Tinham muita sorte no amor, só ela é que não mas isso já era outro assunto…

-Porque não o convidas tu? Sabes como é o Ron, se tiveres à espera bem podes esperar sentada!

-Porque não vem ele ter comigo?

-Porque é demasiado inseguro para isso, tem receio que o rejeites…

Parvati bufou resignada e as duas continuaram a falar de trivialidades.

-Boa noite a todos, lamento interromper o vosso jantar mas tenho uma coisa para anunciar. – declarou o director levantando-se – O professor Parker de DCAT por motivos pessoais teve de abandonar o cargo por isso Miss Winslet será a vossa nova professora desta disciplina.

Hermione viu a loira, que tinha falado com Snape na livraria, aproximar-se do director e depois de fazer um aceno com a cabeça para este e para os demais alunos, sentar-se ao lado de Snape. Isso por algum motivo desconhecido não lhe agradou mesmo nada. (NA: Acho que estás com ciúmes Hermione!)

-Uau deverá ser realmente uma BOA professora. – comentou Ron que ainda não tinha desprendido os olhos de Miss Winslet e recebendo, devido a isso, um olhar desaprovador por parte de Parvati.

-Parece que se dá muito bem com Snape. Não acham? – inquiriu Harry que observava a mesa dos professores com atenção.

-Agora que falas nisso... – concordou Ron – Não sabia que era possível falar assim com Snape, muito menos alguém como ela.

-Não é para tanto, são colegas é normal que falem. Além disso Snape também fala com os outros professors... – interveio Hermione

-Meu Merlin! Foi uma alucinação ou acabei de ver Snape a rir? – inquiriu Harry bastante surpreendido.

-Também vi! – exclamou Ron – Não vais dizer que Snape também ri para os outros professores Hermione.

Hermione tinha perdido a voz. Snape acabava de sorrir com qualquer coisa que Winslet tinha dito. Nunca, em todos os anos em que frequentava Hogwarts, tinha visto Snape a rir. O máximo que se obtinha dele era um riso sarcástico, nunca um sorriso verdadeiro e muito menos um riso cristalino! Agora tinha chegado de algum lugar aquela nova professora e tinha conseguido o que em todos os anos que o conhecia nunca tinha visto.

-Mal posso esperar pelas aulas dela! – desabafou Ron muito entusiasmado.

-Não vejo o que possa ter de especial – disse secamente Hermione.

-Hermione, se ela já conseguiu fazer uma coisa que todos julgávamos impossível, não podes negar que as aulas deverão ser, no mínimo, muito interessantes. – argumentou Harry.

----------

Estava zangada quando se deitou na cama. Em vez de concordarem com ela, que tinha estado ao lado deles nos bons e maus momentos, defenderam Winslet com "garras e dentes". Não gostava dela, não sabia porquê (NA: Pois... Pois... Nós acreditamos) mas desde a primeira vez que a viu sentiu uma enorme vontade de a estrangular. E pronto, lá voltava aos pensamentos homicidas...

Recapitulou o que tinha sucedido nesse mesmo dia. Era um costume que tinha desde pequena e que fazia, como tal, quase todos os dias (tirando aqueles em que estava tão cansada que adormecia mal se deitava na cama).

Apesar de ter tido o azar de ficar com Snape para a organização do baile, conheceu o atraente vocalista que foi extremamente simpático e atencioso com ela! Era educado, cavalheiro, perfeito... se bem que Snape pareceu não partilhar essa mesma opinião.

Por fim acabou por se render ao mundo dos sonhos.

----------

_Música... Lenta, suave e harmoniosa melodia que entrava nos ouvidos e despertava todos os sentidos. Sentia-se feliz, não sabia porquê mas também não lhe importava, estava bem e isso era tudo o que precisava saber. O vento brincava com os seus cabelos e fazia-lhe festas na pele nua dos braços. Apesar disso não tinha frio... A temperatura era perfeita tal como tudo o que a rodeava._

_O som das ondas que bailavam com as rochas misturavam-se com as doces notas músicas e o cheiro a sal inundava-a por completo. A areia assemelhava-se a plumas e acariciava-lhe os pés nus, e as estrelas sorriam para si refletindo-se na imensidão do azul do mar._

_-Se fechares os olhos ficará tudo ainda mais belo. – disse uma voz atrás de si. Poderia-se virar e ver quem era mas, por algúm motivo, não o iria fazer. Sabia de quem se tratava e um sorriso genuíno formou-se nos seus lábios._

_Seguindo o conselho deixou que as palpebras se fechassem e limitou-se a sentir._

_Era livre, verdadeiramente livre._

_Não tinha medo do que lhe podesse acontecer, tinha a certeza que ele não a abandonaria. Um peito atlético e deliniado encostou-se às suas costas e um calor confortante recorreu-a deixando-a com um sentimento de protecção. Os seus braços foram rodeados com outros mais fortes e acariciados com umas mãos elegantes que deixaram arrepios por toda a sua pele. Estremeceu quando uns lábios quentes e suaves como nenhuma coisa jamais chegaria a ser, pousaram sobre o ângulo entre o pescoço e o começo dos ombros. Pensou que poderia morrer nesse momento pois se isso acontecesse morreria com a certeza de que nunca poderia ter sido mais feliz._

_-Não poderia viver sem ti. Nem se assim o desejasse. – susurrou o homem enquanto destribuia pequenos beijos que ao contacto com a sua pele pareciam queimar num fogo sem dor… apenas prazer._

_-Eu sei. – disse entrelaçando os seus dedos com os dele. – Também não poderia viver sem ti. Todos os segundos em que não estás ao meu lado revelam-se eternos e o desespero toma conta do meu ser._

_Um silêncio tranquilo os envolveu, apenas os sons da noite se faziam ouvir. Esses não cessavam, não poderiam cessar… _

_Amava-o tanto. Como e quando isso aconteceu já não se lembrava, não era relevante. O que importava realmente é que isso sucedeu e agora que entregara a sua alma não poderia voltar atrás._

_-Algum livro poderá falar sobre amor? – perguntou._

_-Não um verdadeiro. – respondeu o homem – É subjectivo, varia consoante a pessoa, não é algo que se possa ler em páginas._

_-Agora sei porque por mais que procurasse nunca cheguei a encontrar um que respondesse as minhas questões sobre amar e ser amado._

_-Ainda tens questões?_

_-Já não…_

_-Fico feliz por isso Hermione. – confesou o homem junto ao seu ouvido como se de uma caricia se tratasse._

_-Amo-te._

_-Eu também te amo, desculpa-me por não ter percebido mais cedo…_

_Vozes distantes foram entrando naquela noite e como em um desenho a ser apagado por uma borracha, tudo começou a desvanecer. Os braços que a rodeavam desapareceram, assim como a sensação dos lábios ternos na sua pele. _

_Por um instante sentiu-se desamparada mas logo tudo ficou mais claro e sombras apareceram no seu campo de visão._

_----------_

-Aleluia, por fim dignas-te à acordar! – exclamou alguém.

Fechou e abriu várias vezes os olhos para focar a visão e habituar-se à luz e confrontou-se com a cara de Ginny e Katie.

-Que horas são?

-São horas de te levantares, faltam apenas uns minutos para as aulas começarem – avisou Ginny – Isto não é normal em ti, passasse alguma coisa?

-Não… - respondeu Hermione enquanto se levantava da cama.

Tinha tido um sonho estranho. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de todas as sensações que sentiu, incluindo os beijos que recebeu e os fortes braços que a rodeavam. Mas o mais estranho de tudo, é que no sonho parecia saber a identidade de quem a abraçava e falava docemente ao seu ouvido. Corou perante a lembrança. Estava assim tão necessitada de um namorado que até já tinha sonhos desse tipo?

-Tens a certeza de que estás bem? – voltou a perguntar Ginny – Estás vermelha, não tens febre?

-Ginny, eu estou perfeitamente bem. – disse Hermione já pronta para abandonar o dormitório. – Ás vezes pareces mesmo a tua mãe!

----------

O dia correu tão rápidamente que quando deu por si estava parada em frente à porta do escritório de Snape, nas masmorras. Bateu à porta e esperou que este a mandasse entrar, o que aconteceu passado uns segundos.

-Entre. – ordenou a voz de Snape.

Encontrava-se atrás da secretária a corrigir o que parecia ser os exames que tinham feito nesse mesmo dia e que, por sinal, lhe tinha corrido muito bem.

-Vamos recolher Trianims na Floresta Proibida por isso recomendo que deixe aqui os livros, não quererá carregá-los durante todo o percurso que decerto será… longo.

Trianims eram umas flores violetas e amarelas que cresciam perto de algumas àrvores, que quanto mais velha fosse mais flores destas tinha. Também eram conhecidas por Profundas Dançarinas.

-Para que é necessário Trianims? – arriscou-se a perguntar.

Snape deixou os pergaminhos de lado e deu-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

-Ora, Miss Granger não sabe para que são elas necessárias? Ainda não teve tempo de ler acerca do assunto?

Se podesse arrancar-lhe aquele sorrisinho estúpido não pensaria duas vezes.

-Ao contrário do que possa pensar, a minha vida não se resume a ler livros professor Snape, tenho mais coisas para fazer do que procurar sobre em que poções são utilizadas essas flores.

-É uma pena, pois agora fica a não saber. – disse Snape ainda com o maldito sorriso torcista que a estava plenamente a irritá-la

Cerrou os dentes para impedir que palavras envenenadas escapassem da sua boca em direcção a Snape.

Mais tarde teria de ler sobre as Trianims. Devia ser algo relacionado com dançar, por isso, o primeiro livro em que procuraria as poções que a tivessem como ingrediente, seria num sobre poções para dançar.

-Do que está à espera? Siga-me! – bramiu Snape que tinha passado por ela se que esta se apercebesse e esperava-a em frente à porta

-Sim. – anuiu Hermione.

Os alunos dos corredores afastavam-se à medida que o detestável professor de poções passava, e olhavam com pena para Hermione num gesto de apoio silêncioso (NA: Como se ela fosse para a cadeira eléctrica! Oo). Ouvia alguns múrmurios como: " Onde é que Snape vai com Hermione?", "Será esta a última vez que vemos Hermione… com vida?, "Não sabia que Hermione gostava de homens mais velhos.".

Quando chegaram ao princípio da Floresta Proibida, Snape parou fazendo com que Hermione, que vinha distraída com os comentários que tinha escutado e que lhe tinham perturbado, chocasse contra ele. Já se estava a tornar um hábito.

--Não lhe disse já que convinha olhar por onde anda? – inquiriu Snape chateado.

-Desculpe, estava distraída.

-Isso sabia eu, apesar de pensar, no entanto, que daria uma resposta mais responsável e madura. Mas vinda de si não podemos criar muitas ilusões. – declarou Snape arrogantemente.

-Porque me trata assim?

-Assim como? – indagou e logo continuou – Por acaso queria um tratamento especial?

-Apenas queria que tratasse todos os alunos de igual forma!

-Está a insinuar que sou parcial?

-Não estou a insinuar, estou mesmo a afirmar! – gritou Hermione com noção da mirada que Snape lhe mandava. Agora não podia parar.

-68 pontos a menos para Gryffindor por falar desse modo a um professor e não pela primeira vez. Alegresse por não lhe ter tirado mais.

-A sinceridade dói… - sussurou Hermione suficientemente baixo para Snape não ouvir. Tinha muito aprecio pelos seus preciosos pontos…

-Não se afaste de mim. – declarou de repente Snape fazendo com que Hermione olhasse para ele muito mas mesmo muito surpreendida.

-O-o quê?

-Existe muitas criaturas obscuras na Floresta, será melhor que não se perca, isto é, se não desejar uma morte extremamente dolorosa.

-Ah…

----------

Juntos entraram na Floresta Proibida onde Hermione já vivera bastantes aventuras. Mesmo assim, não se atrevia a se afastar de Snaper. O seu ombro quase tocava com o dele e tanto a sua varinha como a de Snape iluminava com uma pequena luz o caminho à sua frente.

-Não se mexa – ordenou Snape perto do seu ouvido e causando-lhe vários arrepios que não sabia se era mesmo por isso ou pelo medo que sentia.

Diante deles uma criatura erguida das sombras observava-os.

* * *

Deixem Reviews!


End file.
